


Spinning Green

by thestarsjustblinkforus



Series: It's All Fun and Games Until [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Spin the Bottle, adventures in stream of consciousness writing, and why does everyone else get to kiss grantaire, enjolras is really drunk ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsjustblinkforus/pseuds/thestarsjustblinkforus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courf demands everyone play Spin the Bottle/Seven Minutes in Heaven/Truth or Dare at every social gathering.</p><p>Because he wants to make out with everyone.</p><p>Enjolras just wants to make out with Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning Green

So the bottle keeps spinning and he’s drunk enough that it’s a little bit of a blur when it’s  _really_  going and it’s  _really_  going so it’s a little bit of a blur, like, a  _Rolling Rock Green_ blur _,_  and green makes him think of Grantaire’s eyes now and he doesn’t know when  _that_  started but it seems like it’s been there for a while and he doesn’t know what to  _do_  with it because he doesn’t have time for things like that, like, like weird  _swoopy_  things that happen in his stomach or the way he sometimes feels like his heart is going to just  _fall out of his chest_  like he’s a  _cartoon_  character or something and he’s really embarrassed right now because he should  _not_  be this drunk off of  _2_  beers and it’s embarrassing, he’s so embarrassed, but he’s also kind of turned on? Because there’s been kissing? Like, a lot of kissing? And he doesn’t really do that really so it’s been kind of neat? Also, he really likes how all of his friends kiss differently but very much like themselves like, okay, like

 **Okay The Order In Which Enjolras Has Kissed This Evening For Evaluation Purposes**  

**Combeferre:** gentle but sure (and he maybe kisses back a little because,  _Combeferre_ )

**Feuilly:**  a hard determined press (which he definitely kisses back because,  _Feuilly_ )

**Joly:**  a good natured smack (which makes him smile because it’s like * _mwah_ * which he never thought was a real thing but is)

**Bousset:**  a peck and a laugh after their heads knock together (because Bousset tripped and he doesn’t understand how that even happens when you’re crawling on hands and knees)

**Cosette:**  sweet with hands on either side of his face like…  _bestowed_  (like she’s a knight or something which makes no sense but that’s where his brain goes and he likes it)

**Jehan:** slooooooow (and he  _blushes_  after that one)

**Marius:** close lipped and smiling really wide (which makes him smile really wide so it's more like two smiles smiling on top of each other than kissing)

**Bahorel:** cheeky with a little bite at the end (which is surprisingly nice)

**Courfeyrac:**  parted lips with just the very  _tip_  of his tongue (which made  _him_  want to bite because Courf was just teasing him like he wouldn’t know what to do with someone’s tongue if he  _had_  it)

**Eponine:**  he now knows what to do with someone’s tongue when he has it

She pulls away with a grin and he’s only one away from having kissed  _everyone_  now which means he's winning and he didn’t know there  _was_  a winner at this game because just playing seems kind of like winning which is probably why Courf always wants to play it when they have a party that’s a party and not a planning party which  _he_  always likes because there’s  _planning._  And pizza. He really wishes there was pizza left but it’s gone gone gone and there’s soooooo muuuuuuuch beeeeeer still which says more about how much they brought than how much was drunk and maybe he did have more than two? He must have had more than two because he feels so funny right now and Courf is kissing Grantaire, which,  _no_ , he does  _not_  like because A) that means Courfeyrac is also now just one kiss from winning and he kind of wants to win because Courf apparently always wins this game (he's been told - he wouldn’t know because it’s the first time he’s played and he doesn’t know where he was all those other times but he suspects probably asleep because Courf always seems to break out these kinds of games at like, 3am) and he’s not certain how one  _could_  cheat at this game but he’s pretty certain Courf  _does_  and 2) he has his  _hands_  in Grantaire’s  _hair_  and it’s a  _long_  kiss, longer than Jehan’s kiss which was a  _long_   _kiss_  and he is too drunk to hate that he hates it so he just really really does and Grantaire is the only one he has left to kiss and why does everyone else get to kiss Grantaire? Why is Grantaire kissing everyone else when he should be kissing  _him_  because he really likes his stupid green eyes and his hands that always have colours on them and pencil dust on his palm from where it’s been resting on the page he’s drawing on making his skin kind of look like those sidewalks that have sparkles in them and oh, the bottle’s spinning again because it’s Grantaire’s turn to spin spin spin and  _me me me_  and it  _motherfucking_   _lands on Courf_ ** _again_**  and he’s grabbing onto Grantaire’s collar and pulling him close and he can see a part of that tattoo he has over his heart that’s a radioactive symbol which bothers him because he doesn’t like what he thinks it means to Grantaire and ok, good, they’ve stopped kissing and the tattoo disappears back under the t-shirt and Courf’s reaching for the bottle and saying while looking at Enjolras all,  _I’m gonna_ ** _win_** _this_ , “I’m coming for you, Jolllly!”

But he gets Feuilly instead and Courf groans and Feuilly throws popcorn at him and he’s looking at Grantaire now because  _we can still_ ** _win_** _this_ , but Grantaire has a dopey smile on his face that means he’s about to pass out and he likes Grantaire’s smiles, he likes all his smiles - the angry one and the snarky one and the gentle one and the toothy one and the worried one and the sweet one and the sad one and the one for Gavroche and the one for his friends and the one for strangers and the one for him that is a mix between the two but he doesn’t like the dopey one right now because you can’t fall asleep Grantaire, you can’t fall asleep but he did.

He totally did.

And Feuilly got Jolly.

And Jolly got Courf.

And he lost the game.

And Courf’s cheering and Grantaire’s just  _snoring_.

And then time passes and the bottle gets thrown in the trash, no more spinning green, and everyone heads out except him and Combeferre because they  _live_  here and Grantaire because Grantaire is  _asleep on their couch_  and before leaving Jehan moves him so he's lying down better and by the time they’re turning off the lights and heading to their rooms he’s a sprawl of limbs, one leg off the couch and one arm flung up over his head, hand dangling off the armrest with that sparkly smudge of graphite on his palm.

And he lies in his bed and he tries to sleep but he can’t sleep because he doesn’t like  _losing_  but more than that he doesn’t like leaving things  _unfinished_  so he gets up and he maybe has to steady himself on the doorframe for a second because very drunk, and how does Grantaire  _do_  this all the time? How does he do the heavy limbs and the dizzy and the everything’s kind of funny but  _ssssh_  it’s quiet time for Combeferre now and he doesn’t want to wake him so he shuffles as quietly as he can while managing to kick a forgotten bottle across the floor and step on a bag of chips and knock some books off the table, but the light stays off in Combeferre’s room and he gets down on his knees next to the couch and his eyes have adjusted, thank you eyes, so he can see enough to see Grantaire’s face and his mouth is open because his mouth is always open with arguingtalkinglaughing, and he’s not snoring anymore which is good because  _ssssssh_ …

He pokes him in the shoulder, whispers

“Hey.”

Grantaire doesn’t stir.

He pokes him again.

"Grantaire."

Grantaire wuffles and he frowns.

“Wake up I want to kiss you.” 

"Hmmmph..."

"Is that yes? ‘Cause I can't kiss you unless you say ok.  Consent is sexy and I want to be sexy with you." 

"Mmm..."

"I wanted the bottle to land on you," he explains, "but it was being stupid so I'm going to fix it okay?"

"Fixit, 'kay"

He nods because,  _permission_ , and he leans forward and he fits his mouth to Grantaire’s which is still open and he opens his a little too so he can have his lower lip in his mouth and he kisses him like that and he really wants to try Eponine’s tongue thing with him but this is nice too especially when Grantaire kind of does the same thing to his upper lip and he feels really melty and warm because Grantaire is kissing him and he is kissing Grantaire and Grantaire’s hand is sliding against his face as he shifts towards him on the couch and he kind of wants him to pull his hair a little but oh, but no, sadface, because his lips are leaving, they are slipping away and he’s burying his face in the cushion now and  _snoring_   _again_ and…

Oh.

_Oh._

…

Dammit.

He’s going to bed.

And he’s never drinking again.

And he’s never playing one of Courf’s stupid party games again.

And he wakes up in the morning with a drum circle in his head like one of the ones with the teenagers and the overturned buckets in the subway with it bouncing off the walls except it’s the inside of his skull and ow ow ow ow ow ow ow

He goes to get some asprin from the bathroom and when he catches his bleary-eyed reflection in the mirror there’s a smudge of graphite on his jaw and he scrubs it off because Grantaire was gone when he woke up, he was gone gone gone, the couch was empty because he looked, and his stomach is doing that swoopy thing and he doesn't know if he should apologize for kissing without the bottle landing on him because maybe that's not allowed? Maybe there's a time limit where it turns into something else and does he want it to turn into something else? He thinks he wants it to turn into something else.

And Combeferre finds him staring at his reflection with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and he mumbles over it, "I kissed Grantaire but he was mostly asleep so I feel kind of gross about it but it was really nice when he was kind of kissing me back for a second" and Combeferre just reaches for his own toothbrush and holds it out for him to put some toothpaste on as he continues, "Also, I might still be a little bit drunk."

Combeferre nods really slowly and they brush their teeth together looking at their reflections and then he starts _giggling_.

"What?"

"' _I want to be sexy with you...'_ "

"Shut up."

Spit. Rinse. Spit.

"I do though. Want to. With him. Do you know how Courf cheats?"

Spit.

"Courf doesn't cheat. I do though. I can tell you what to do for next time..."

And he thinks of Combeferre's spins that landed on Eponine so many times it became a running gag, and then even more so when hers kept landing on him too and he quirks an eyebrow which takes considerable effort and Combeferre shrugs and ducks his head with a small smile, "Ep showed me."


End file.
